


Game On

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: T. J. Perkins One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Game On

You smiled to yourself as you pulled up to the house you shared with your boyfriend TJ. You were smiling because you could see his ridiculously small car parked on your drive which meant he was home.

“He must’ve got an earlier flight home,” you smiled to yourself, parking your car behind his.

You grabbed your bag and rushed up to the door. You fumbled with your keys in your excitement for a few seconds before flinging the door open. As you walked through the door you saw TJ’s shoes and bags left by the door just like he always did when he first got home.

“Teej?” you called out.

“Oh shit!” you heard him mutter followed by a lot of shuffling and drawers quickly being shut.

You walked into the living room just in time to catch him jumping over the back of the couch and sit down.

“Hi,” you smiled.

“Hi,” he replied, trying to play it cool.

“What have you been doing? Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know,” you chuckled.

“What? No! Nothing like that!” he hastedly replied. “I was just… playing a game on my phone while I was waiting for you to get home.”

“Hmm, sure you were,” you smirked. “I’ll believe you, even if it did sound like you were hiding a bag full of new games in the drawer so I wouldn’t see that you got more while you were away.”

“No I… How’d you know?” he chuckled looking guilty.

“Because you always buy more games,” you laughed, walking over to him.

“So I’m busted again?” he pouted.

“Yup,” you smirked, sitting on the couch next to him.

“Even if I told you that I got something for you too?”

“Depends what it is?” you replied, narrowing your eyes at him.

You knew TJ had the habit of buying the most ridiculous game he can find and say he got it for you just to make you laugh at how cheesy or rubbish it is. You watched as he jumped up from the couch and rushing over to the drawer he’d hidden everything in.

“I promise this one you’ll love,” he grinned, pulling out a bag full of games.

“How many did you buy Teej?” you laughed.

“Just a few,” he shrugged.

He sat back next to you and began searching through the bag trying to find the game he got for you.

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed, pulling a box from the bag. “Hopefully you’ll like this one.”

He handed you Mario Party 8 and you started laughing.

“You know I suck at Mario Party.”

“Now you can practice more… Unless you want me to keep kicking your ass at it,” he smirked.

“Oh really?” you asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he grinned.

“Set it up,” you said, narrowing your eyes at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
An hour later TJ was indeed beating you at Mario Party… and he was gloating like the bad winner he is.

“Are you ever going to win any of the mini games babe?” TJ chuckled when you failed yet again.

“Do me a favour, kiss my ass,” you glared.

TJ burst out laughing at your response.

“We can change game if you want?”

“Oh no, you’re not winning that easily,” you stated. “I’m not giving up.”

TJ leant over to kiss your cheek without saying a word. He knew you weren’t going to give up, but that was one of the reasons he loved you so much.


End file.
